Atlantis Una historia jamás contada
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Él ya no podía creer las tontas historias que su abuelo le contaba acerca del Imperio Perdido. Pero cuando la última tuerca se le zafa de la cabeza al viejo Madara en una expedición, sus ojos conocerán a la única mujer atlante que puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Porque detrás de esos ojos blancos se esconde un gran secreto.Y él va a estar encantado de enterrarse entre sus piernas


**Ésta ocasión no pude evitarlo. UuU Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo. Así que tras hacer una pequeña investigación acerca del tema para el fanfic por fin lo he traído para todos ustedes que siempre son hermosas personas. Tengo muchos temas históricos favoritos y uno de ellos es éste. Sin más espero que la historia los lleve a volar a la mágica Atlántica.**

 **ACLARACIONES: No doy permiso a ninguna persona de publicar éste fic bajo ningún otro nombre ni en ninguna otra plataforma. No al Plagio amigos. La trama es totalmente mía y no permito que ajenas personas publiquen mi historia.**

 **Fanfic 100% SasuHina, así que si no son gustosas el OTP favor de darle atrás a la página y leer otra cosa. ;)**

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

•.•

 **= Atlantis: Una historia jamás contada. =**

 **Capítulo 1. Las locuras del abuelo.**

 _ **Londres, 1914. Museo Nacional de Historia.**_

Al momento de cerrar el libro suspiró, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el cómodo sofá de su despacho. El aroma a libros, papiros y hojas sueltas le relajaba considerablemente. Con cuidado depositó el enorme tomo sobre el escritorio tomando esos minutos para descansar.

 _Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino*._ Por fin había terminado de leer aquel interesante libro de ficción y magia que el autor relataba página a página de las cuales devoró una a una hasta llegar al final, aunque el mapa que estaba presente al final de las hojas no le decía nada estaba totalmente de acuerdo que era una excelente novela. Muy vieja pero buena al fin y al cabo.

Se levantó con tranquilidad de su despacho dirigiéndose al gran ventanal que daba al parque de la ciudad. Hermoso, grande sobre todo… verde.

No era un hombre que pudiera dar grandes elogios a cualquier cosa, era raro que algo o alguien lo sorprendiera.

— ¡Sasuke!—escuchó que le llamaron con un fuerte grito al otro lado de su despacho. Conocía perfectamente esa voz, cerró nuevamente los ojos con fastidio. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a poder tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta una vez en su vida? De sus pantalones rectos y ejecutivos sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, tomando uno y llevándolo a sus labios para encenderlo y darle una profunda calada.

A paso perezoso y desinteresado, arrastró los pies sobre el lustroso suelo de mármol. Hasta llegar a la enorme puerta que segundos después parecía querer ser derribada.

—Pasa, abuelo—habló el joven de azabaches cabellos alborotados al permitirle la entrada al miembro más maduro de su familia.

— ¡Lo he encontrado!—exclamó el hombre de largos cabellos. Mirando con emoción a su nieto, mientras éste levantaba la ceja al mismo tiempo que soltaba el humo del cigarrillo por la boca.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál de tus locuras encontraste, ahora?—preguntó desinteresado, regresando al lugar detrás de su escritorio.

—Siempre todo te vale una reverenda…

—Abuelo, cuida tu boca—pidió el joven de ambos. Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente breves segundos mientras el mayor de ellos suspiraba derrotado.

¿Dónde había quedado ese pequeño niño juguetón, que se maravillaba con todas las historias que él le contaba? Aquel niño que había jurado seguir sus propios pasos para tener miles de aventuras por todo el mundo. Pero todo eso se había quedado en el pasado, frente a Madara Uchiha, su nieto Sasuke había crecido y ahora tenía otros intereses que no tenían nada que ver con hallazgos de su mayor pasión: La Atlántida.

—Bueno pequeño gusano—se burló Madara, viendo como su nieto fruncía el ceño molesto ante el inocente insulto. Lo vio abrir la boca para responder pero levantó su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho, para callarlo—Aún no he terminado mocoso.

Sasuke se retiró el dedo de su abuelo de sus labios de manera brusca, viendo como las arrugas del mayor se enmarcaban al verlo sonreír burlón.

—Ya dime que quieres—ordenó el muchacho.

— ¡Por fin la encontré!—exclamó contento el hombre de larga cabellera negruzca y cana—Encontré la misteriosa Atlántida.

El muchacho levantó una ceja sin cambiar la expresión desinteresada de su rostro. Acercó nuevamente el cigarrillo para darle otra calada, profunda ante la molesta mirada de su abuelo.

— ¿Cuándo será el maldito día que dejes ese condenado vicio, muchacho?—preguntó molesto al ver cómo parecía que sus palabras para Sasuke eran ignoradas—Estoy seguro que un día de estos se descubrirá que los cigarrillos son malos para el hombre.

El Uchiha menor soltó una carcajada burlona ante la reprimenda de su abuelo. Luego dejó salir un poco más de humo por su nariz.

—Cuando era niño, abuelo. Creía todas tus lunáticas historias acerca de la Atlántida. En todos los años que llevo metido en éste museo, jamás se han encontrado pistas o hallazgos de aquella civilización mítica, son solo relatos que Platón inventó. Es todo.

Madara arrugó el ceño ante las palabras de su nieto.

— ¡Te demostraré que estás equivocado!—regañó al menor. Se acercó al escritorio de su nieto para sacar de su mochila de viaje un enorme rollo, por el color del papel se notaba que era bastante antiguo. Importándole poco a Madara, tirar del escritorio algunos papeles de su nieto extendió el enorme papiro—Aquí está, querido nieto—su dedo largo señaló en el mapamundi un lugar en medio del océano atlántico. Un punto dónde alguna vez estuvo el Estrecho de Bering.

—Solo veo el océano. ¿Qué se supone que quieres que vea?—preguntó no encontrándole sentido a todo el asunto.

—Mira bien muchacho—Madara se sentía orgulloso, en ese enorme mapa estaban las antiguas civilizaciones del viejo mundo. De otro gran rollo de papel transparente lo extendió sobre el mismo ya dibujado, marcando a lápiz los trazos de lo que fue el misterioso continente—Ésta es Atlantis.

—¿Te tardarás demasiado?—preguntó el joven ya fastidiado de las fantasías de su abuelo—Tengo dentro de media hora una importante exposición del antiguo Egipto, si llego tarde Itachi y mi padre estarán jodiendo.

— ¡Maldición, Sasuke! ¡No seas tan escéptico, carajo! ¡Mira pedazo de escuincle!—con una gran equis en rojo marcó en el mapa el lugar dónde se había hundido hacía millones de años ese lugar. Qué para la historia moderna, no había indicios de que alguna vez hubiera existido.

—No puedo creerte abuelo—se levantó de su asiento, ya no era un niño al cuál podían entretener contándole historias fantasiosas sobre ese gran imperio perdido—Te veré más tarde, ahora sí me disculpas prefiero llegar antes a la exposición del Faraón Tutankamón antes de que algo se pueda salir de control—terminó, tomando del perchero un elegante saco negro, ajustó su corbata y antes de salir por la puerta principal del lugar se giró para decirle unas últimas palabras a su abuelo—Cuando salgas, cierra la puerta. Nos vemos.

Cuando las enormes puertas de caoba se cerraron tras de Sasuke, Madara se quedó molesto. Viendo de mala gana por dónde su nieto se había ido.

Claro que le iba a demostrar que no estaba loco y toda su carrera no era una farsa. Había dedicado todos sus años a comprobarle al mundo que Atlantis era real. Sonrió a la mera manera que un Uchiha podía hacer, y sentándose tranquilamente en el asiento que pertenecía a su nieto se acomodó. Mirando el mapamundi dónde había marcado el lugar.

—Esto te gustará, Sasuke—comentó el hombre, mientras tomaba el teléfono para marcar ciertos números de contactos que podrían ayudarlo con esa nueva expedición. Escuchó el sonido de espera hasta que del otro lado le contestaron—Si… con Hashirama Senju por favor—la secretaria al otro lado del teléfono asintió, poniéndolo en espera para que el mencionado tomara la llamada.

— ¿Diga?—pudo escuchar la tranquila voz de su colega.

— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro Hashirama!—exclamó Madara, subiendo sus pies al escritorio, aplastando un poco el mapamundi—Te tengo buenas noticias. ¡Por fin la encontré!

— ¿De nuevo con esa historia, Madara? ¿Cuándo te darás por vencido y aceptarás que ese lugar no existe?

Madara gruñó pero no dejó que Senju se enterara—No te preocupes Hashirama, los gastos de todo esto correrán en nombre de la familia Uchiha, ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentarías una vez más a mi lado?

El hombre de piel apiñonada se quedó callado por unos momentos. Embarcarse en otra expedición con ese loco de Madara era estar totalmente deseoso de suicidarse. Millones de euros se habían perdido en todas las expediciones que el Uchiha había realizado… Acomodó su traje suavemente, mirando por dónde estaba su nieta. Tsunade una médica maravillosa… ¿Lo haría de nuevo?

— ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí… aquí estoy—comentó Hashirama, cerrando los ojos. Aquel sentimiento gorgojeante qué nacía en su pecho cada vez que Madara hablaba de nuevas aventuras. ¿Qué podían perder?

— ¿Entonces…? ¿Aceptas?

—Un día de estos me mataras—comentó el hombre sonriendo. Se levantó de su asiento en su despacho y con una seña mandó a llamar a su asistente pidiéndole su chequera—Yo también invertiré en esto hombre, no te dejaré solo. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos… pero ¿Qué te hace creer que ésta vez será diferente?

—Porque la encontré—dijo Madara orgulloso, apretando el teléfono contra su pecho—Además quiero probarle a mi nieto Sasuke que no estoy loco—suspiró con tristeza al recordar que Sasuke le daba igual lo que él tuviera que contarle—Por eso es que llevaré al testarudo de mi nieto a la expedición para cerrarle la boca.

Hashirama rió, ahora entendía por qué la terquedad de Madara.

—Está bien. ¿Hoy mismo?

—Claro, después de la exposición de Tutankamón que presentará mi nieto.

—Te llamaré en dos horas amigo, procura tener un teléfono cerca para ajustar los detalles.

—Reúne a tus mejores hombres—terminó el Uchiha de manera victoriosa. Escuchó una vez más la risa de su amigo y entonces cortaron la llamada.

El Uchiha mayor se levantó del asiento de Sasuke, mientras lo hacía abotonaba su saco y ajustaba su corbata. Sería una grata sorpresa cuando arrastrará a su nieto al fondo del océano atlántico. Regresó sobre sus pies para poder guardar sus trazos y mapamundi para poner todo en orden antes de partir.

•.•

Muchas personas entraban en varios grupos, maravilladas por el último hallazgo que habían traído de Egipto. Damas hermosas e importantes caballeros llegaban al interior de la habitación egipcia, dónde en la alfombra roja se encontraba la tumba más maravillosa que pudo haber tenido el antiguo imperio de las arenas. Varias luces iluminaban el sarcófago de oro puro. Tallado casi por los dioses en finos colores que delineaban un rostro perfecto, alrededor del mismo se encontraban varias cadenas para impedir el paso de los visitantes.

No solo eso era lo más hermoso de la exposición, sino que también habían conseguido traer antiguos murales tallados con esplendorosos jeroglíficos, las tintas habían sobrevivido lo suficiente a esos tres mil años de antigüedad ocultos entre las arenas del desierto, sin olvidar las muchas momias halladas en las ruinas.

—Es maravilloso—habló una mujer, mirando maravillada todo lo que sus ojos podían captar.

—Jamás me imaginé poder ver, tanta belleza junta en un solo lugar—le secundó un hombre, observando con su monóculo de cerca una vasija de la quinta dinastía.

— ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?—preguntó otro historiador, fascinado.

—Debió haber costado una fortuna traer todos estos tesoros aquí.

Muchísimos más comentarios se escuchaban en la enorme sala iluminada de dorado, cada uno de los objetos en la exposición daban mucho de qué hablar, llevando a sus visitantes a imaginarse la vida en el Antiguo Egipto.

La sala siguió llenándose, figuras importantes del gobierno inglés también se reunían mirando las maravillas que la Familia Uchiha habían traído desde lejos.

—Por favor, damas y caballeros. En un momento comenzará el recorrido por la sala del Antiguo Imperio—habló un guarda espaldas de los Uchiha, cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes de sol. Su cabello era blanco y su sonrisa simulaba la dentadura filosa de un tiburón.

Algunos minutos más pasaron esperando hasta que tres cabezas azabaches se presentaron en medio de la sala siendo escoltados por aquellos grandes hombres trajeados de negro. Los Uchiha habían llegado al centro de todo eso. Los suspiros femeninos no se hicieron esperar cuando observaron a los masculinos llegar con ese aire imponente que tenían al dar pasos.

—Sean bienvenidos a la exposición del Faraón Tutankamón—habló Fugaku Uchiha, uno de los colaboradores más importantes del museo. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando éste habló—Ahora por favor señores, sígannos por favor.

Fugaku caminó por enfrente de sus dos hijos, caminando por la alfombra roja hasta dónde se encontraba el sarcófago del faraón niño. Miró sin emoción alguna a su hijo menor pues él era el responsable de ese estupendo hallazgo arqueológico. Le entregó un par de tijeras para que hiciera el honor de cortar el listón rojo, así daría comienzo a la enorme exposición que habían montado.

El menor lo hizo, cortando de manera rápida el listón, seguido de varios aplausos de toda la gente presente en el museo, Itachi hizo lo mismo al igual que su padre.

—Ahora por favor, queridos invitados disfruten de los recorridos. En la siguiente sala podrán encontrar algunos bocadillos y bebidas. Solamente les pido que no ingresen con alimentos a ésta sala—habló de manera diplomática Itachi.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se acercaron a los muchos guías del museo para que pudieran darles un buen recorrido. Se dividieron en varios grupos para admirar los diferentes tesoros.

Solo un hombre que estaba presente en esa exposición, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. El descubrimiento de Tutankamón era maravilloso, sin embargo; los Uchiha no tenían derecho alguno para retirar una reliquia tan espectacular de su tierra. Las cálidas arenas de Egipto, se acomodó sus lentes azulados y se dirigió al trío de hombres que dialogaban con varias personas que él no conocía.

—Disculpen, disculpen—se excusó el hombre de piel morena para hacerse paso a los hombres de azabaches cabellos—Señores Uchiha, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Itachi, despidiendo con un beso a una dama que se sonrojó por la caricia.

—Disculpe la intromisión joven Uchiha, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes ahora mismo.

—Puede ser en otro momento—intervino Fugaku—Estamos algo ocupados con todos nuestros invitados. ¿No le gusta la exposición?

—Es maravillosa señor Fugaku, pero me temo que no puedo esperar.

—Hable ya—ésta vez fue Sasuke, contestando con fastidio a la intromisión del hombre moreno. Sus ojos se clavaron en los anteojos del mismo para amedrentarlo pero parecía que éste no era afectado por nada.

Suspiró, ya le habían dicho que el menor de ellos era el más impaciente—Muy bien, ya que ustedes están ocupados hablaré aquí mismo. Mi nombre es Chirabi, mis amigos me dicen _Killer Bee,_ he venido desde El Cairo para pedirles de manera solemne que una vez terminada su exposición. La tumba del Faraón Tutankamón sea devuelta a sus tierras de origen ya que como comprenderán, no hay permiso alguno para que el sarcófago permanezca en Inglaterra.

Sasuke sonrió con cinismo. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para venir a decirle lo que tenía que hacer?

—No.

—Joven Uchiha, entiendo que usted fue quién encontró al faraón niño junto a su equipo de excavación pero debe entender que ésta momia es un tesoro nacional de Egipto.

—Podemos arreglar esto en cuánto termine la exposición—zanjó Fugaku, miró severo a su hijo menor pues desde el principio le había advertido que las autoridades egipcias podrían intervenir en un evento tan importante como lo era ese—Por ahora hemos de pedirle _Killer Bee_ , qué se retire y en cuánto todo termine podemos reunirnos en mi despacho.

—Tonterías—contestó Sasuke—El descubrimiento es mío, además en ningún lado dice que nadie puede llevarse los tesoros que encontró.

—Debo contradecir sus palabras joven Sasuke—se defendió Killer—Tenemos todo el derecho de reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece al pueblo Egipcio, no podemos permitir que sus tesoros sean robados como hace miles de años.

—Ustedes ya tienen suficientes momias que han descubierto, tienen a Ramsés "El Grande", a la reina Nefertiti e incluso tienen las momias de los faraones Tutmosis I, Tutmosis II y Tutmosis III. No pasa nada con que Tutankamón se quede en tierras inglesas…

—Estás cometiendo saqueo, niño arrogante—el hombre de peinado exótico y piel morena se molestó ante la arrogancia de éste.

—Sasuke—habló Itachi con calma, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano—Tranquilízate, si sigues levantando la voz nuestros invitados pensarán que algo malo está ocurriendo. Podemos tratar éste tema en privado. ¿De acuerdo?

El menor frunció el ceño, liberándose del toque de su hermano de manera brusca.

Fugaku miró molesto a su testarudo hijo alejarse entre los invitados para hablarles sobre su viaje al árido Egipto.

—Hablaremos en mi oficina.

El delegado del museo inglés terminó la conversación con el hombre moreno. Itachi estrechó su mano en forma de disculpa y le indicó dónde podría encontrar al padre de ambos Uchiha. Killer Bee aceptó.

•.•

Había visto todo el pequeño numerito que su nieto menor armó por una tonta momia. Se había vuelto tan arrogante, frío e indiferente. En parte se sentía culpable por la actitud de su nieto pues desde pequeño le había enseñado que tenía que pasar por encima de todos y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Ahora Sasuke, haré que te vayas de espaldas—sonrió arrogante. Pues minutos antes había recibido la llamada de Hashirama diciéndole que todo estaba listo y que los esperaría junto a toda la tripulación en la base de submarinos.

Un par de horas más pasaron cuando la gente por fin decidió retirarse de tan magnífica exposición. Quedando embelesados por tan maravillosa civilización; por fin el museo cerraba las puertas para quedar solamente los encargados de ese inmenso lugar.

Caminó con elegancia hacía la oficina de su hijo, para escuchar la pelea que el hombre egipcio mantenía con ellos respecto a la momia.

—¡Deben entender!—exclamó Killer Bee—El Faraón Tutankamón, debe regresar a su tierra por órdenes del gobierno egipcio, por eso mismo me han mandado a comunicarles que a más tardar mañana la momia tiene que estar viajando de regreso a su país de origen.

—Ya entreguen ese saco de huesos a dónde pertenece—habló Madara, entrando al despacho de su hijo sin tocar la puerta. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre su cabeza.

—Abuelo—habló Itachi, acercándose al mayor para invitarlo a pasar.

— ¿Qué dices, viejo?—bramó el menor molesto. Él no iba a dejar ir su tesoro por nada.

—Te he dicho que devuelvas la momia junto a todas las tablillas que encontraste. Podemos negociar con el gobierno egipcio se nos sean donadas algunas piezas para la sala. Pero en definitiva tienen razón, el faraón pertenece a su tierra. ¿Qué de bueno pueden tener unos huesos rancios?

Killer Bee, miró de mala gana al hombre recién llegado. Por las arrugas en su rostro pudo adivinar que era la cabeza de la familia a pesar del liderazgo de Fugaku.

— ¡He dicho que no!—exclamó Sasuke molesto, ahora mirando al egipcio— ¿Cuánto dinero quieren?—sacó con arrogancia de su pantalón su chequera. Cosa que ofendió al hombre.

—Guárdate tu mugroso dinero, niño—cerró los ojos a través de sus lentes—Solo queremos la momia. El gasto corre por parte del gobierno egipcio.

Sasuke iba a protestar pero Madara se acercó hasta él, mirándolo cara cara con una sonrisa mara Uchiha en los labios.

— ¿Si te dijera que lo que vamos a buscar, te traerá más dinero del que te puede dejar una vieja momia?

— ¡Y sigues con tus malditas historias de la Atlántida! ¡Viejo, entiende que no existe! Solo son cuentos tuyos.

Itachi miró a su hermano, últimamente estaba más arrogante que nunca. La fama que estaba alcanzando lo estaba elevando demasiado de la tierra, él aún confiaba en los cuentos de su abuelo. Jamás había dejado de creer en qué su abuelo algún día encontrara el antiguo continente.

—Yo te creo, abuelo—contestó el joven de marcadas ojeras.

—No necesito que digas que me creas Itachi—sonrió de manera gatuna el mayor. Sintiendo también la mirada molesta de Fugaku—No me mires así querido hijo, no estoy loco y por supuesto que no necesito que me mandes a alguien para que cuide de mi salud. ¡Me siento de maravilla!

—Perdone la intromisión de mi padre, Killer Bee. ¿En qué estábamos?

— ¡Con un demonio, ustedes tres! ¡Empaquen sus porquerías porque ahora mismo nos vamos al Tiberius!

Killer Bee no entendía de que hablaban los Uchiha. Pero si lograba que le firmaran los papeles para qué Tutankamón regresará a Egipto se daba por bien servido. Solo necesitaba la firma de alguno de esos hombres. Sacó de su maleta los documentos, listo a pelear una vez más con esos tres.

—Definitivamente estás loco, viejo. No pienso ir.

— ¡Mueve tu flácido trasero, Sasuke Uchiha!—llegó Madara nuevamente a enfrentar a su nieto e inmediatamente lo tomó por una de sus patillas. Provocando que el menor se quejara por el ardor que le causó su abuelo, en cuánto estuvieran solos le daría su merecido. Iba a enterrar su fantasía en el fondo del océano cuando estuvieran 45 metros bajo la superficie.

—Maldición—se quejó Fugaku, levantándose de su asiento. Olvidando la presencia del egipcio en su despacho. También dispuesto a hacer entrar en razón a su padre.

Mientras que Itachi se quedó solo en el despacho de su padre suspiró, mirando al egipcio quién le tendió los documentos como si otorgara ofrenda. El hombre no queriendo meterse en más problemas de índole nacional, estampó su firma dejando solo en el lugar a Killer Bee más que satisfecho de haber conseguido la firma más rápido de lo que en realidad pensó.

•.•

Madara se hizo de oídos sordos, pues durante el camino en la autopista. Su hijo y nieto venían recriminándole sus locuras. Todos estaban molestos, a excepción de uno. Itachi intentaba calmarlos a todos ya qué no paraban de discutir en el camino. Sasuke le recriminaba a Madara por la manera tan descortés de interferir con asuntos de su hallazgo. Mientras que Fugaku también apoyaba la idea de su hijo menor, y en ésta ocasión. Itachi decidió no contarles lo que había hecho para evitar problemas con los egipcios si se negaban a regresar a Tutankamon.

Así que prefirió guardar silencio, esa conversación tendría que soportarla hasta que llegaran a la base marina.

Avanzaron un poco más por las calles de la enorme Londres, hasta adentrarse en propiedad federal. Un militar les preguntó a dónde se dirigían y Madara mostrando por la ventana un documento el hombre les permitió a entrada a la base.

La limosina negra con el emblema de los Uchiha paró frente a un enorme edificio de cristales.

—Madara-san—habló el soldado, que los escoltaría al interior de la base. Había dicho ese honorifico ya que los Uchiha no eran ingleses si no japoneses que emigraron a Inglaterra hacía varias generaciones.

—Gracias Karl, eso es todo por el momento—agradeció el abuelo—Ahora síganme.

Los demás miembros de la familia Uchiha obedecieron sin hablarse en el camino, no estaban de humor para seguir peleando con su abuelo y sus tontas historias sobre la Atlántida. Al llegar a un elevador elegante, descendieron varios metros bajo la superficie terrestre.

—Otro viaje tonto—se quejó Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió al menor—Qué amargado te has vuelto, hermanito.

—Cállate Itachi, no estoy de humor—terminó el más joven de ellos, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Al llegar al último piso dónde muchísimos hombres se encargaban de cargar el enorme Tiberius.

Tan gigante aquel submarino, muchas personas entraban y salían. Cargando cajas de madera, provisiones, y algunas otras cosas que iban cubiertas con una manta oscura. De entre todos aquellos hombres de verde se hizo paso entre ellos el otro viejo chiflado, Hashirama Senju, el mejor amigo de Madara Uchiha, aquel hombre casi siempre complacía las locuras que el Uchiha mayor tenía cada vez que se convencía que había encontrado el Atlantis.

— ¡Madara!—exclamó aquel hombre enfundado en un traje rojo oscuro y camisa negra. Abrazando al Uchiha como si tuvieran años de no verse.

— ¿Está todo listo, querido amigo?—preguntó el Uchiha, mientras una sonrisa cómplice adornaba el rostro de Hashirama.

—Está todo listo para partir en cuánto aborden la nave.

—Excelente—Madara se enorgulleció ya que fue solo cuestión de horas para que todo estuviera listo para una más de sus aventureras expediciones en el fondo del mar. Podía sentir la mirada molesta de su hijo y nieto menor, pero ahora les callaría la boca a ese par de testarudos— ¿Dónde está la tripulación de la que me hablaste? Habías dicho que eran expertos en su trabajo.

Hashirama asintió—Vengan conmigo, ellos ya se encuentran dentro de la nave.

Ambos hombres mayores se adentraron al Tiberius, subiendo por una larga rampa que conectaba la tierra firme con el submarino, siendo seguidos por más camiones de carga y más soldados con cajas en brazos. A pasos aburridos Sasuke siguió al loco de su abuelo, seguido de Fugaku y finalmente Itachi.

Una vez dentro todo lo necesario para la expedición; las puertas del submarino se sellaron para impedir que el agua se filtrara una vez se sumergiera en los abismos del océano.

—Debo admitir que te luciste, Madara—comentó Hashirama, esa expedición sí que les iba a costar una fortuna—El Tiberius es uno de los mejores submarinos de la época, ningún otro tiene la tecnología de éste.

—Será sorprendente—el abuelo le mostró al Senju el mapamundi qué horas atrás había compartido con su nieto—Fijen las coordenadas como están escritas en el mapa. De ahí nos guiaremos con esto—el abuelo sacó de su maleta un extraño libro con jeroglíficos muy distintos a los de otras antiguas civilizaciones, mayormente escrito con figuras de caracoles.

—Sigues sorprendiéndome—

Sasuke estaba al tanto de todo eso, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sólo quería ver la decepción en el rostro de su abuelo cuando llegaran al fondo del mar, encontrándose únicamente los cadáveres de cientos de barcos hundidos a lo largo del tiempo en la historia registrada. No podría creerle a menos que en realidad hubiera pruebas.

— ¿Seguirás molesto con el abuelo?—preguntó Itachi, éste se había acomodado bastante bien entre la gente de la tripulación.

—No me interesa.

El mayor suspiró, pues su hermano a veces llegaba a ser realmente pesado.

La atención de los Uchiha fue llamada nuevamente, cuando por el intercomunicador del submarino chilló gracias a la interferencia.

—Señor Senju, estamos listos para sumergirnos—se escuchó la voz de una mujer madura.

—Adelante, Ruth—entonces el capitán del submarino se colocó en posición, mientras más hombres hacían lo mismo. Acomodándose frente a las pantallas de control.

— ¿Y entonces, esa tripulación?—insistió Madara.

—Aquí vienen—sonrió el moreno de lacios cabellos, dándole la bienvenida con una mano a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres abordo—Quiero presentarte los mejores currículos para éste viaje, querido amigo.

Un gran grupo llegó acomodándose frente a los Uchiha y el Senju. El moreno más joven chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, todos esos inútiles tenían la pinta de estúpidos más que de expertos en viajes submarinos.

—Quiero presentarte a cada uno de ellos: Tsunade Senju, mi nieta estará a cargo de la salud de todos en ésta expedición junto a su equipo médico—la rubia asintió mirando con seriedad a su abuelo, a veces odiaba a ese viejo por convencerla tan rápido—Luego está presente Kakashi Hatake un experto en explosivos y excavación de antiguas ruinas—Sasuke llevó sus ojos a los de Kakashi, él conocía a ese hombre ya que en otras expediciones a Egipto él estaba presente—Aquí tenemos a Sakura Haruno, nuestra lingüista ella podrá ayudarnos a descifrar lenguajes antiguos. Por acá está Tenten, nuestra experta en maquinaria, ella es la mejor ingeniera que pudimos encontrar. Ella estará a cargo del buen funcionamiento de la nave durante su recorrido, por aquí está Choji Akimichi, un chef que no tenía nada que perder. Tenemos de éste lado a Naruto Uzumaki—el rubio mencionado gritó emocionado.

—Siempre tan ruidoso, Naruto—se quejó la de cabellos rosados.

—Oh vamos, Sakura-chan. No seas tan mala conmigo—unas lágrimas dramáticas salieron de sus ojos.

—Naruto está estudiando antropología antigua, así que él también tiene interés en descubrir el mito de Atlantis.

— ¡De veras, encontraremos esa ciudad!—su gritó puso de malas a Fugaku como a Sasuke, al segundo, el animoso rubio le había caído como una patada en el hígado. Un completo idiota.

—No quiero decepcionarlo señor Hashirama, pero para cuando hayamos llegado a las profundidades del mar solo encontrarán nada.

Madara miró reprobatoriamente a su nieto, mientras pudo escuchar los suspiros de las féminas de ese escuadrón. Vaya… era cierto que a las chicas les atraían los tipos con actitud de malos.

—Luego tenemos a la señorita Ino Yamanaka y Karin Uzumaki, quiénes tienen conocimiento de venenos y antídotos en caso de necesitarlo—Hashirama ignoró el mal comentario de Sasuke. Odiaba a ese mocoso amargado—Y finalmente tenemos con nosotros a Maito Gai y Rock Lee, ambos son como nuestros animadores en ésta misión.

— ¡Así es! ¡El espíritu de la juventud llena nuestros cuerpos y encontraremos esa ciudad perdida!—exclamó el hombre con corte de hongo, mientras que otro muy parecido al mayor con cejas de azotador animaba las palabras de su mentor.

Vaya tripulación de idiotas… Pensó el moreno, guardando sus manos nuevamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón y pasando de largo a todo aquel grupo de idiotas. Muy en el fondo deseaba ver la decepción de su abuelo al no encontrar nada.

Naruto frunció el ceño molesto al ver el poco interés en aquello por parte del Uchiha. No iba a permitirlo, esa era su oportunidad de poder demostrarles también a todos los escépticos de sus colegas que Atlantis era de verdad. Sus manos se hicieron en puño, dándole alcance al moreno que estaba por terminar de bajar las escaleras dónde todos ellos estaban reunidos.

— ¡Oye tú idiota!—el Uchiha menor se detuvo ante el insulto, molesto. Se giró fastidiado ante aquel ruidoso chico— ¡Te demostraré a ti, y toda la bola de estúpidos que están equivocados y que el imperio perdido de Atlantis realmente existe! ¡De veras!

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia ante los quejidos del rubio— ¿Y ese vas a ser tú?—se burló, para luego volver a endurecer su rostro—No me hagas reír… eres patético.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darle la espalda al Uzumaki. El rubio iría tras de él a no ser que fue detenido por Sakura, reprochándole por pelear con ese hermoso chico. Lo mismo hicieron Karin e Ino contra el rubio que solamente se cruzó de brazos molesto por la apestosa actitud que tenía ese Uchiha, le valía un comino si aquel arrogante era familiar del hombre que estaba financiando esa expedición. Pero le demostraría que aquel lugar en verdad existía.

—Así es él—llegó Madara hasta el rubio—No sé qué pasó con mi nieto, pero antes no era así. Lo lamento por su actitud—se disculpó el Uchiha menor poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Haré que se trague sus palabras. Lo prometo—habló el Uzumaki de manera seria mientras empuñaba sus manos.

—Iré a hablar con él—dijo Itachi.

—No—sentenció Madara—Déjalo, está de mal humor. Lo mejor es que se calme.

Nadie dijo nada más acerca de la grosera actitud de Sasuke para con todos. Al contrario, comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones de Hashirama y Madara, con ayuda de los conocimientos en lenguas antiguas de Sakura, pudieron leer varias instrucciones y coordenadas que decía aquel tomo que Madara había traído consigo para el viaje.

El submarino por fin se sumergió 75 metros a presión marina y comenzó el viaje para todos aquellos.

Fin Capítulo.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Creo que jamás he visto aquí en Fanfiction un fic basado en la mítica historia de Atlantis, podemos ver que muchas personas lo han hecho a lo largo de la historia y entonces pensé… ¿Por qué no? Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que a mi propia manera. Para esto me puse a investigar sobre el tema y yo espero que un poco de historia mezclada con personajes de Naruto sean de su agrado.**

 _Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino_ ***: Como se mencionó al principio de la historia, les invito a que lean ésta gran novela escrita por Julio Verne en el año de 1869. Para que le echen un pequeño vistazo a ver si les gusta. Ya que también en la novela se habla sobre Atlantis.**

 **Por el momento sería todo relativamente por mi parte. Pero me encantaría que se pasaran a mi perfil de Facebook para que pudieran verla portada que hice para éste fic. Si quieren verla pueden buscarme como Zyan Rose e inmediatamente les aparecerá en el motor de búsqueda un avatar de Minato y Hinata con mi nombre.**

 **Si no, yo espero que fanfiction me deje mostrarles aquí la imagen de portada que hice para ésta historia.**

 **Sin más… ¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2018!**

 **Besos submarinos!**

 **13.12.2017**


End file.
